(Failed) Confession
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."/"Ano... gomen, Uchiha-san. Aku sudah punya pacar."/Sasuke ditolak. What the hell!/ My first SasuHina :D AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Garing. RnR? :)


_**(Failed) Confession**_

**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

**Genre : ****Romance, Humor (maybe) XD**

**Rated : ****T**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AU, ****OOC, abal, gaje, typos, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke itu keren, kaya, tampan, populer, dan tidak sedikit gadis yang menyukainya. Intinya, Sasuke bisa berkencan dengan gadis manapun yang dia suka. Tapi –sebenarnya Sasuke malu untuk mengakui ini- dia malah tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan padanya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling. Uring-uringan seharian—hanya karena bingung bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Terkejut? Yeah, Sasuke sendiri juga terkejut saat menyadari betapa _ooc_-nya dirinya. _Hello_? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Bingung menyatakan cinta? Mungkin seisi sekolah akan koprol massal kalau mengetahui fakta menggelikan itu. Yeah, tapi, bukankah itu kendala yang biasanya terjadi pada seorang pemuda populer?—setidaknya, itulah yang Sasuke ketahui dari sinetron yang sering ditonton _aniki_-nya.

Dan sekarang, saat makan siang, Sasuke –dengan bodohnya- minta pendapat dari temannya, Uzumaki Naruto, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membantu—mengingat Naruto baru saja putus –diputuskan lebih tepatnya- oleh kekasihnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Jadi... menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke mengaduk makanannya dengan tidak berminat, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah barisan bangku paling depan—lebih tepatnya, ke arah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah memakan makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, namun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda ada diantara mereka.

"Menurutku—" Naruto berdehem pelan, memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih tegak, "Katakan saja padanya."

Sasuke mendengus, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto—oh, kalau tatapan Sasuke benar-benar bisa membunuh, Naruto sudah mati mengenaskan dari tadi. "Kau sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali, _dobe_. Dan kau pikir, semudah itu mengatakannya?"

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Tentu saja mudah. Lihat aku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan temannya itu. Dan detik berikutnya, mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat Naruto berteriak—benar-benar berteriak, dan itu keras sekali.

"SAKURA!"—sementara yang namanya dipanggil, melotot dengan galak ke arah Naruto. Sebagai informasi saja, Haruno Sakura adalah mantan kekasih Naruto dan mereka putus dua hari yang lalu gara-gara Naruto ketahuan berselingkuh—walaupun Naruto selalu mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan kencan dari gadis lain. Konyol sekali.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Naruto –dengan noraknya- berteriak, membuat Sakura tersedak. Pemuda itu nyengir polos saat Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan galak. Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah buku paket setebal lima ratus halaman melayang dan menghantam sisi kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu memekik kesakitan.

"Dasar gila." Itu kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura, sebelum kemudian gadis itu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke menatap horor ke arah Naruto—melakukan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan? Tidak. Itu terlalu nekad dan terlalu norak. Sasuke tidak mau kalau berakhir sama dengan Naruto—atau mungkin dilempari dengan buku yang lebih tebal, misalnya. Tidak-tidak. Itu hanya akan menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Naruto masih mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, meringis tanpa dosa ke arah Sasuke yang masih mematung dengan wajah horor, "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau akan—"

"Tidak." Sasuke menyela kalimat Naruto dengan cepat—kelewat cepat malah, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi meringis dengan wajah bodohnya. Yeah, siapa juga yang mau berteriak dengan norak seperti itu? Hanya orang gila yang mau melakukannya—macam Uzumaki Naruto, yang sepertinya sudah dibuat gila oleh si Haruno Sakura itu.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan sembari menaruh sumpitnya—mendadak perutnya jadi kenyang setelah melihat adegan timpuk-menimpuk itu. Kembali meirik barisan bangku paling depan, cepat-cepat Sasuke menunduk saat sepasang _lavender_ itu menatap ke arahnya. Dan mendadak, Sasuke jadi salah tingkah dengan konyolnya—ugh, entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jadi sering salah tingkah dan malu-malu. Macam remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta.

_Eh? Bukannya __Sasuke__memang__ remaja, ya?_ Ah, masa bodo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur.

Dia sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya dari tadi, dan berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman—dari yang normal sampai yang tidak normal seperti kepala-di-lantai-kaki-di-kasur. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur—lebih tepatnya, otaknya tidak bisa _beristirahat_ dari pikiran-pikiran tentang gadis itu. Ah, sial! Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya gila!

Bagaimana tidak? Diluar sana, masih banyak gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, dan bahkan rela saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan Sasuke! Tapi Sasuke malah memikirkan gadis yang bahkan meliriknya saja –sepertinya- tidak sudi! Apa ini yang namanya hukum karma? Karena dulu Sasuke suka menolak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya?

Cih! Omong kosong! Sasuke tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu! Kecuali—

_Si gadis sialan itu menjampi-jampi dirinya!_

'_Oh, __Sasuke__... dimana otakmu, huh? Kau tidak percaya pada hukum karma dan malah percaya pada takhayul macam itu?'_—sebuah suara di dalam kepala Sasuke mulai berkicau, membuat pemuda itu mendengus kesal. "Berisik."

Sasuke mencengkeram rambutnya hingga kusut, menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras mirip orang gila.

'_Yeah, gila karena gadis itu.'_

"Oh, diamlah!" Sasuke mendengus keras-keras, berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran itu—atau pemuda itu akan semakin kacau.

'_Benar, kan? Gadis itu sudah membuatmu gila. Dia selalu datang dalam mimpi-mimpimu setiap malam. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu membuatmu kacau seperti ini. Kau benar-benar telah dibuat gila oleh gadis itu.'_

"Tidak. Bukan gadis itu yang membuatku gila. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana menyatakan perasaanku, dan—"

'_Nah__,__ kan! Kau bingung menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu, dan sekarang kau bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras! Bukankah itu berarti dia telah membuatmu gila, huh?'_

"Aku. Tidak. Gila." Sasuke mendesis marah, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak gila. Namun lagi-lagi suara itu membuat Sasuke frustasi.

'_Memangnya berbicara sendiri seperti ini bukan gila namanya?'_

"Oh, sial! Diam kau! Dan jangan muncul lagi di pikiranku." Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Usaha yang sia-sia, sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. _Onyx_-nya terus mengawasi gadis berambut indigo itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu mengobrol, tersenyum, dan tertawa. Dan itu semua membuat Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri, mirip orang tidak waras. Membuat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya merinding disko.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _teme_?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke ngamuk dan akan benar-benar di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke balas bertanya, namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu, mengawasi gerak-geriknya—bahkan Sasuke mendapati gadis itu mengupil diam-diam. Anehnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Dia justru senang melihat gadis itu mengupil—karena artinya gadis itu masih normal dan masih menjaga kebersihan hidungnya. Yeah, kebersihan hidungnya saja dijaga, apalagi kebersihan hatinya? Halah!

"Oh, kau pasti sedang mengamati Hinata, ya?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke menarik napas terkejut—bukan terkejut karena Naruto tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi terkejut karena temannya yang bodoh itu berbicara dengan suara keras! Membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka—termasuk Hyuuga Hinata, si gadis yang membuat Sasuke gila, dan gadis yang mengupil tadi.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Demi Tuhan—bagaimana bisa dia berteman dengan Naruto yang menyebalkannya minta ampun? Dan sekarang temannya itu malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas!

"_Sudah terlanjur!"_—batin Sasuke. Yeah, sudah ketahuan. Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja dibuka(?)?

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Hinata yang menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu berdehem pelan, kemudian berujar dengan datar—berusaha datar, lebih tepatnya. "Hyuuga Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di kantin sekolah yang kebetulan sedang sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung—hey, jangan heran kenapa Sasuke malah membawa Hyuuga Hinata ke kantin sekolah, bukannya atap sekolah atau taman belakang karena dua tempat itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ untuk di kunjungi. Jadi, Sasuke lebih memilih membawa si-gadis-yang-sudah-membuatnya-gila itu ke kantin—jadi, kalau pernyataan cintanya diterima, Sasuke bisa langsung mentraktir teman-temannya –berhubung uang saku Sasuke setiap hari kelebihan (dia seorang Uchiha, kalau kalian lupa)- atau kalau misalnya ditolak, Sasuke bisa langsung menyiram gadis di depannya ini dengan kuah ramen.

"Ja-jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha-_san_?"—oh, entah Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan, atau memang suara gadis itu bisa membuatnya gugup setengah mati? Demi Tuhan, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa gugup di depan seorang gadis. Menggelikan.

Berdehem pelan, Sasuke berusaha memasang tampang se-keren mungkin, meski dalam hati pemuda itu ketar-ketir. Menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu, Sasuke berujar dengan hati-hati, "Aku menyukaimu."—oh sial, kemana kata-kata romantis yang sudah dirancang dalam otaknya tadi?

"Eh?" Hyuuga Hinata menatapnya seolah Sasuke baru saja mengatakan 'Aku hamil'. Ekspresinya terkejut bukan main.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Sasuke mengulanginya dengan datar, padahal dalam hati pemuda itu sudah mengumpat kenapa pendengaran Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi buruk.

"Ano—" Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan sembari menatap Sasuke hati-hati—takut pemuda itu tiba-tiba mencakarnya. "_Gomen_, Uchiha-_san_... tapi aku sudah punya pacar."

_Deg!_—rasanya jantung Sasuke seperti diremas hingga membuat napasnya tersengal dan sesak. Kemudian, rasanya hatinya seperti dihujam belati—sakit, perih. Sementara _onyx-_nya menatap tak percaya ke arah Hinata. "Kau... apa?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar, Uchiha-_san_... _gomen_."

—entahlah, Sasuke berharap hari itu telinganya mengalami masalah hingga membuatnya salah dengar. Namun sayangnya telinganya normal. Yang tidak normal adalah jantung dan hatinya yang mendadak nyeri. Bahkan pemuda itu masih mematung di tempatnya saat Hinata pergi. Niatnya untuk menyiram Hinata dengan kuah ramen sama sekali tidak terlaksana—tangannya bahkan terasa lemas, tentu saja. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda tampan-keren-kaya-populer dengan seribu pesonanya, ditolak oleh seorang gadis.

Mungkin, ini hukum karma karena Sasuke telah banyak mematahkan hati perempuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola~ ini fict SasuHina saya yang pertama… jadi maaf kalo rada aneh XD dan maaf juga kalo Sasuke jadi nista disini… karena memang saya suka liat Sasuke nista /ditendang/ XD oke, saya nggak mau banyak bicara… silahkan saja review kalo berkenan :)**_


End file.
